Pokemon: A Dimentional Issue
by Gardien
Summary: This may appear nothing more than an ordinary adventure and level up story, but that’s a big mistake, throughout the journey, our main character will soon get involved in more and more events. Normally, our goal is to have fun, but desperate times comes with desperate measures, as a person tries to destroy the world, people would come to stop the person. To be destroyed or to des
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

"Today is a decent day, the sky blue, the sun bright, the winds breezing along. This only meant one thing." A small avatar is walking around and playing Tetris as it starts blabbering, looking for attention.

As soon as a female turns his head over to her. "Nothing special is gonna happen today." She said.

"..."

"You're kidding me, right? Are you that bored?"

In a room, exists two creatures. One is a human. Named Vector, she is a self proclaimed scientist that has a little secret. She is reincarnated from another universe, another world, another planet. Namely, Earth.

The other one, a Kirlia named Shear. Though born in this world, knew that Vector came from another world. As a result, she ended up a weirdo that couldn't quite fit into the world of pokemon.

"Come on! We've been doing nothing for the past five months! And I'm not gonna sit here wasting my life. We have a glorious future to achieve!"

Someone might've already noticed, the pokemon speaks. Kind of like Meowth from Team Rocket, she managed to learn how to speak, although through Vector's memories.

"Yeah yeah, you know, the good'ol hero and heroine, working together, saving the world blah blah blah all that bullshit." Vector stood up and opened the closet that was in the corner.

A mirror inside the closet had the image of a female with a skin so white it might as well be considered a disease. She had short white hair and dichromatic eyes, the left one red, the other black.

She also had a nice figure, except that of her breasts seemed restricted by some clothing. A typical must have for any battle worn females.

As she started changing her clothes, scars started to show over her skin. Countless scars form over her body, in the front and the back. The largest accounting was a huge scar going across her back, from her shoulder to her hip.

But these didn't seem to bother her at all. As she went and put on a pair of gloves, flashes of purple light scanned across her. Suddenly, the person who was originally a female, turned into a male.

He had pure black eyes along with greyish hair and an iconic sinister smile on him.

"hmph, then can you come up with a better idea?" Shear rolled her eyeballs, just as Vector started pulling something out of the closet.

"No, so here we go." Vector pulled out a giant hiking bag out of the closet. "state of the art craft. Inclined with dimensional technology that not even the researchers at Team Rocket know the principle."

"You do know that is a bad thing right?" Shear said as she approached the bag.

What Shear meant was that believe it or not, the actual state of the craft involving anything that relates to physics are all Team Rocket's old toys.

In this strange verse called the pokeverse, apparently only Team Rocket had the funds and the dedication to develop any technology that doesn't involve pokemons.

But a person must admit, it is a good solution for them considering their situation. With the League controlling most of the pokemon inhabited areas and almost 99% of all trainers, Team Rocket had no other choice but to develop a counter method.

And as anyone with a brain knows, competing against someone at their strongest subject is the most idiotic thing to do. And hence they switched to developing technology. Recruiting the remaining 1% of trainers, equipping them with state of the art equipment to even the playing fields. Commencing guerrilla warfare tactics to min max loss and gain.

This in fact helped them recruit the brightest minds amongst the physics and chemistry group of scientists, since they were a minority in the large amount of pokemon scientists that were existent in the League.

To give an exact example of how far their technology level is. Team Rocket are the ones who invented the helicopter, the League merely took a few of them and painted it their own. Since... well, who would've bothered making a transport that could transport a small amount of people when they could've all just flew there by a pokemon?

That's the strength difference in terms of the League and Team Rocket. The amount of trainers that have a flying pokemon that could carry them is equal or more than the amount of people in the entire Team Rocket organisation.

But that's a little off topic. Basically, what Shear meant was that this is a dangerous item if even the scientists at Team Rocket couldn't understand the principles behind this item.

"So, why now?" Shear asked as she placed her hand on the bag. A flash of purple light scanned the bag before Shear lifted her hand up.

"Time-space distortion activities has increased recently. Something is wrong with Dialga and Arceus." Vector started frowning as he was saying all this. "Leader had already went ahead and dealt with the situation, but to no avail. Seems like they weren't the culprit of this situation. She ordered us to go ahead and understand the situation."

"And deal with any possible resistance... right?" Shear started grinning, her ruby like eyes slightly glowing in excitement.

"No." Vector knocked Shear's head, filling her up with the details. "Our secondary mission is to maintain the timeline stability as much as possible."

"But of course, maintaining timeline stability does require some... extraordinary measurements." Vector pulled out a pistol and a combat knife from the bag, hiding it in a few specially designed pockets sewed into his jacket.

"Tch, what was that for then?" Shear had to rub her head to reduce the amount of pain she felt.

"For fun." Vector shrugged, then proceeded to put on the hiking bag.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Boss." Shear continued to play her game of Tetris, which was formed by what seemed to be psychic energy.

But instead of the usual game, some strange shapes seemed to appear.

And as the duo walk out of the apartment and onto the streets a huge green coloured beam scans through the entire city, all the way to the horizon.

And amongst this chaos, a stopwatch appeared amongst the shapes of the blocks that was in Shear's game of Tetris.

"Reinforcement." Shear didn't even bother raising an eyebrow to the situation, only swiping away the stopwatch that appeared.

"So much for not influencing the timeline." Vector instead was the one to roll his eyeballs.

This was but a minor issue in their upcoming journey. This seemingly major event marks the start of their journey.


	2. Chapter 2: A More Appropriate Starter?

Ch 2: A True Starter

Viridian City-

"Welcome to the PKM Centre. How may I help you?" In the counter is nurse Joy. A pretty lady that has a countless amount of clones.

"Well, I'm uh looking to adapt a pokemon." A man with greyish hair stepped up, slightly shy. On top of him was a Kirlia that is laying on him with her belly down.

"Uh... sure, but if you're looking for a battling pokemon, then I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed." Nurse Joy said as she notices the "hat" that Vector is wearing.

"It's fine, I'm just looking for a pet, one that's not... a hat." Just as Vector finished his sentence, Shear fell off his head, into his bag.

Nurse Joy starts giggling after hearing him. "Alright, come along, I'm sure they would like a new trainer." Nurse Joy said as she walked into the building, Vector followed closely.

After walking through some corridors and what not, they arrived at a storage room. In it was pokeballs that were all over the places in shelves. On top of the shelves were labels, demonstrating the different pokemons that were available here.

"Geodude, rattata, zubats... yeah, that's what I'd likely expect." Vector said as he entered looked around, raising his shoulders.

"Ah ha ha... yeah... this is what we have, if you don't like any of them, please don't take them away, or at least return them here." Nurse Joy said with a serious face.

Vector glanced at Nurse Joy, noticing her serious face, agreed to her. Meanwhile, Shear was poking her head out of the bag, looking into a far direction.

Vector didn't notice, he just walked around the storage, and picked up a random pokeball without hesitate.

As he was about to talk to Nurse Joy, he noticed Nurse Joy had a funny look on her.

Intrigued, he turned around, only to see Shear holding a pokeball as well. Vector raised an eyebrow before placing down the pokeball on his hand without a second thought.

"Um... I'll have to inform you, this pokeball contains a gastly, but the issue it had was that it couldn't generate any poison, which is why it was abandoned by its former trainer..." By this point, Nurse Joy could already see that Vector was here just to find cannon fodder. But for some, being cannon fodder is actually better than being stuck in a storage waiting to be adopted.

So Nurse Joy didn't really bothered with what Vector had in mind for the pokemon he picked, as long as he is prepared for the situation, so he doesn't abuse the pokemon for being unable to do something.

"Oh? That's interesting, I'll take him. Thanks!" Vector said as he left the room.

"Sure... wait. You have to finish the paperwork!" Nurse Joy dashed out, only to see no one in the corridor.

—————————————————

"Phew, why in the world do we need to steal a pokemon? And why a handicapped one to begin with?" Unknowing of the situation, Shear started rolling her eyes out of boredom, until she started playing Tetris again.

"Uh... because remember what happened when we tried to capture one with just you and me?" Vector replied as he stepped into the Viridian City Gym.

Walking into the Gym, he navigated through the area with ease, until he reached a battlefield like area, where it was completely empty.

"A new challenger huh? I thought my door exists for a reason." A man in black suit walked into the field from behind the viewing stands.

"Yeah, but it doesn't help me stay in team longer." Vector frowned as he said so.

"Hmph." Giovanni smirked as he heard him. "Now now, you're still in team. I'm just sending you to civilisation. After all, you can't go too extreme on something."

A badge is thrown all the way down the viewing stands, into Vector's hands.

"Take it, you're more than qualified for the badge, Agent."

Vector held his hands out, catching the badge that came flying down, it came alongside a a little ring.

"Just in case, use that to assemble your team." Giovanni said as he waved farewell to Vector, leaving him alone.

"...OK? That's unnecessary." Vector shrugged, and released Gastly from its pokeball.

"Gastly!" Gastly seemed quite... ferocious as he popped out of the pokeball, seeming as if he wanted to act like he is dangerous.

Shear popped in front of him, her eyes glowing blue, mixed with the base red pupils of hers, creates an eerie effect. The next thing that happened is rocks and dust from the ground starts to levitate, and circles around Gastly, closing in and grinding him in the process.

"Gastly!" Gastly letted out a battlecry, reappearing amongst the rubble sphere, and started to charge towards Shear with his tongue out.

Vector couldn't help but facepalm himself seeing Gastly's linear attack. Shear instantly taught him what battle are ought to be.

Just as contact was about to be made, she teleported behind Gastly, on her hand was a coating of protect, blocking out any possibility of retaliation. Her weight crashed down onto Gastly, and into the ground, dealing damage to him.

After doing so, she started smashing the shield like protect into him, over and over, causing damage without allowing Gastly any chance of retaliation.

"Gastly!" Gastly started crying out in pain, but Shear kept continuing, even until Gastly started to spit out some sort of gaseous liquid that just had gas coming out of it nonstop.

"Shear, that's about enough." Even Vector, who wasn't by any means a good person thought she was going overboard.

"Alright, if you say so." Shear said as she stopped, retracting the energy consisting the shield. And she then leaned down towards Gastly. Whispered. "Next time, don't try and act tough. This doesn't exactly work in hell."

Shear then jumped onto Vector, leaving him with a mess of Gastly.

"Ugh... how am I supposed to explain to Nurse Joy???" Vector's only though on his mind was this.


End file.
